Sasori Love Story: First Chapter
by SoTrublesome17
Summary: a normal girl, from the real world. doesn't suspect that when she wishes on a shooting star out of anger, her wish comes true.


~ A Sasori Love Story ~

[Based before Akatsuki, so it was all a random idea]

Written in character's point of view.

Chapter 1

You sat in your room, reading the latest Naruto manga. It was just getting good when-

"Lyra, go to bed, its midnight!" Your mother yelled. Yes, you still lived at home... only because you're in collage. This makes you nineteen. You growled under your breath and continued to read. Unfortunately you never heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. Before you knew it, your book was being ripped out of your hands by your mother.

"Awe, Mom! Seriously?! I'm almost done, give it back!" You yelled, annoyed. She held the book out of your reach and stared you down.

"I thought you were studying? What is this?" She held the book up. "No more of this until your exams are done." She turned around and walked out of your room.

"Bu-but exams aren't for another three months!" You yelled in protest.

"Exactly..." Your mother yelled from the stairs. You pulled your pillow from behind you and shoved it in your face and screamed. "Screaming isn't going to help you!" Your mother yelled again. This pissed you off more. Angry, you got up and walked to your dresser. You were going to change into your pajamas when you looked outside and saw a shooting star. You walked to the window and stared at the sky.

"I wish I lived in the Naruto story... That way, I'd be able to do what I want..." You growled. You stared outside for a little longer, and then turned to crawl into bed, not bothering to change. You reached over and clicked your light off, getting comfy. "Life would be a lot easier there..."

You jumped up, hearing a noise from the hallway outside. Ignoring it, you turned over in your bed. You glanced at the clock to check the time. Three fifteen in the morning. You growled and sat up again. Suddenly you felt as if something was wrong. You scanned your room trying to find something out of place. It was then that you noticed something on your bookshelf glowing. Staring intently at it, you got up slowly and began to walk toward it. You stood in front of it for a few seconds and examined it from your height. You couldn't tell what it was so you bent down and reached for the mysterious item. As your hand was about to make contact, something crashed against your window, causing you to jump. Your hand slid across the shelf, making several books fall to the floor. You growled at this, but quickly made your way to the window to see what hit it. You saw nothing once you got to the window and turned to see that the glowing item was a book amongst the pile that had fallen. You walked back over to the shelf and had begun to fix the books when curiosity killed the cat and you opened the glowing book. Putting the other books down and picking up the glowing one, you began to feel a tingling sensation. You squinted your eyes to get a better look at the pages only to get slightly blinded. The tingling got stronger and you held your hand out in front of you. You couldn't believe your eyes! Your hand was slowly beginning to disappear! Frightened, you dropped the book and fell over. As your face lay beside the book, it glowed brighter, blinding you and causing your world to go black.

You felt cold and the floor was a lot colder than it was supposed to be. You groaned and tried to roll over, but something was in your way. You tried to move it, but it wouldn't move. So you hit it, then it moved causing you to smile.

"OW! What was that for?!" your eyes shot open.

"Who's there!?" you whispered, jumping up.

"The boogie man, who're you?" The voice said sarcastically. It was a man's voice. One you didn't recognize. You slowly turned your head in his direction and saw a guy with blue skin. You blinked a few times, rubbing your eyes as if you were seeing things. But when you looked again, he was still there, and blue. It took you a few minutes to realize who it was you were staring at. And when you did, you took in a sharp breath.

"Ki-sam-e?" you stuttered. He looked at you like you were an idiot.

"How the hell do you know my name?" he jumped up as you did. You began to breathe quickly, confused, you looked around frantically. When you realized you were in a forest and no one else was around, you screamed. You screamed so loud, cute little birds got scared and flew away. He covered his ears and glared at you in a confused way.

"What the hell did you do to her, idiot?!" You heard a voice yell from behind you. You turned guessing it was probably Itachi and 'ta-daaa!' it was! When it came to the Akatsuki boys, you were a total fan girl. But you didn't like Kisame, he creeped you out. But as you looked at Itachi, your eyes grew in amazement.

"I-ita-ita-itach-i?!" your face turned pink and you felt dizzy. You managed to get over in front of him and poke his nose. He took a step back covered the poked spot, looking at you funny as if you were a crazy person.

"How do you know me?" He asked in his sexy voice. You almost melted, but managed to keep yourself together, for now. Not even five seconds later you blurted out the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"Can I have your babies!?" you shrieked. He stared at you in disbelief. Kisame fell over behind you.

"What?" Itachi asked, several emotions crossing his face, mostly confusion. You realized what you had just said and turned red. His face turned pink and he began to chuckle nervously.

"Derrrrrrr. Ummmm! N-never mind!" You yelled looking for a way out. "I'm just gunna…" you started, pointing into the distance as you side stepped slowly before running away. 'Oooh my god I can't believe I just said that! Wait why am I saying this in my head?' "OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just said that?!" You yelled out loud. You heard Kisame laughing his ass off in the background. You just kept on running until you couldn't run anymore. You never paid attention to your surroundings, so when you stopped, you found yourself surrounded by sand. You looked around frantically as you panted. You took a deep breath and squeezed your chest, as your lungs let out a scream of pain. As you thought about it, you were originally near Konoha. 'The desert leads to Suna… This takes three days to achieve…'

"Oh my god I just ran it in a day? And I was wondering why my lungs hurt…" you took another deep breath and regretted it as another sharp pain made its way across your chest. You held onto yourself, trying to steady your breathing as you looked out at your surroundings again. "Sand…. Sand, sand and more sand…." You noticed that it was getting darker, making it less heated and more bearable. You tried to walk forward but your legs rejected your action and gave out, causing you to fall over. Forcing yourself to sit up you looked around again. You looked out and saw three figures heading toward you, thinking they were mirages; you shrugged it off and sighed, staying quite.

"Hey. What are you doing?" A male voice asked, about twenty minutes later. You jumped in surprise because he sounded like he was right behind you. You turned to see a cute red head staring at you curiously. He looked your age. It was now pretty dark and you couldn't see very well.

"Uh... Nothing?" You stuttered, squinting your eyes to see his face clearly.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly. Suddenly you recognized him.

"Sasori?" You gasped. He blinked questionably at you, sitting down beside you.

"How do you know my name? I don't know you?" He asked innocently.

"I know… I think I got sucked in here from my house, and—" you stopped. He looked totally confused.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" he asked, getting up and helping you up as well, His companions walking away. You stared at them.

"It's hard to explain, since I'm not too sure about it…" You mumbled. He smiled, putting an arm around your shoulders. Your face turned a light shade of pink as you stared at him in disbelieve.

"What?" He asked his smile fading.

"You smiled…" you whispered. He blinked a couple of times at you, as if to say 'what are you talking about?' So you continued. "You never smile?" You said slightly louder.

"How do you know whether I smile or not?" He asked acting more innocent.

"I know everything about you! I'm like a total fan girl! You. Are. Amazing!" You squealed. His face went a light shade of pink. 'He's blushing? Oh my god I made Sasori blush!" you thought, squealing like a fan girl in your head.

"Okay then 'fan girl'. Tell me something you know about me?" He hesitated, putting air quotes on the word fan girl. You looked him over and thought to yourself.

"How old are you right now?" You asked confused at his outfit. He stared at you hard. "What?" You yelled slightly uncomfortable.

"I thought you knew everything about me?" He enquired. Your shoulders dropped.

"I only know what the story line tells me… and maybe a little bit more." You spoke softly.

"Story line?" He asked. 'Oh yea, Characters in a story line don't know they're not real…' you thought.

"Listen, I just ran from a forest, probably beside the Leaf Village, to here in a day-" His face went pale.

"You what?" He shouted. "I can't even do that! Are you okay? You don't even look like a ninja!" He began to examine you to see if you were hurt in any way.

"I'm fine! My lungs just hurt and I can't walk anymore…" You said holding onto his shoulder. You squeezed slightly and realized he was soft. You looked up at him and saw him staring worriedly back at you.

"What were you running from?" He asked. You attempted to take a step forward, but almost fell again. He caught you and made you jump on his back. "I'm taking you back to my place. You need to rest. Now tell me what you were running from." He said, beginning to walk.

"Itachi and Kisame…" You said simply.

"Who?" He asked. You scrunched your face in confusion. 'He doesn't know his own team members? What the hell?' You thought.

"Which brings me back to how old are you?" You asked. He sighed.

"Nineteen… Why?" You froze. 'If he's nineteen, then he's not even in the Akatsuki yet, let alone a puppet!' You thought. "Is something wrong?" He asked, obviously feeling you tense up.

"It all makes sense now…" You said. He turned his head slightly, in your direction.

"What does?" You looked in his eyes and saw nothing but innocence.

"Awe! Cute!" You shouted, tightening your grip on him. He fell over because he was almost choked and you landed on him.

"What the hell?" He shouted as you sat up on him. You looked down to see you were practically straddling his waist. He noticed this as well and you both turned bright red as he pushed you off. You fell face first into the sand, getting a nice big heap of it in your mouth. You jumped up quickly and sat, spitting the sand out. He sat up too, staring at you as you got even more embarrassed.

"Why did you do that?" You yelled, looking at him.

"Why did you try to kill me?" He spat back.

"I never tried to kill you! I was hugging you!" You shouted. His face softened and he let out a small giggle. "What?" You yelled.

"You hug hard…" He smiled, getting closer to you. He sat right beside you and put his arms around you awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" You asked softly.

"Hugging you…" He said, looking away with pink on his cheeks. You laughed slightly. "What?" He said, puffing out his cheeks in a macho attempt to be cool.

"You're doing it wrong." You giggled, getting up on your knees and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He stiffened in surprise. "You do it like this." You whispered in his ear, as you put your head on his shoulder. What really surprised you was how gently he placed his hands around your waist, pulling you closer so you were sitting on his lap. You gasped silently, but eased into it. You both sat there for a while, you could hear your heart pounding. You were in the arms of your absolute favourite character, and you were so happy and comfortable, that you soon fell asleep.


End file.
